


Engagement

by ENC95



Series: A Fresh Start [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets engaged do I have to say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

"Good morning Beacon Hills it's ten am the sun it up and so is everyone else."

"When did you become a pain the ass?"

She giggles "About a year ago."

Sitting up in bed I rub my eyes "It's Saturday."

"It's your birthday," Tracey jumps on the bed smiling at me. Using my right leg I gently kick her off the bed she rolls onto the floor gracefully standing.

"Have you been training?"

She smiles again "I've been watching."

"So, I guess you were sent up here to get me out of the house so you can set up for my party."

"No, you said you didn't want a party so we aren't having one."

"This is a trick I've this movie before you get me out of the house then when I come back the party is here."

Tracey blinks "Okay you have seen to many movies. Mama would never do something that you didn't want."

"What's the catch?"

"No," She says walking to the door. "Oh Derek's here."

There it is, that's who would get me out of the house "I'll be down in minute."

I getting out of bed I look at myself in the mirror all my scars from before are still here. There aren't many one from when I was eleven and slipped out of my window. The escape was flawless my landing on a pile of broken glass was less than graceful. It left me with a small trail of scars going down my right side. 

"Good morning Babe."

If I get to focused on something I won't here them coming, I was working on it. My hands take the first piece of cloth they find and I quickly put it on.

"Hey," I say blushing like a dork.

"Hey,"He walks toward me. "That's all you have to say to me is hey." The kiss long and deep better than any or drink I've ever had or ever will have. 

It leaves me breathless "Did just kiss me to shut me up or are you just that happy to see me."

He smiles "Both."

"So, whats the plan?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

_-_-_

The plan is to drive we drive to the beach we stopped at the Santa Monica boardwalk. We rode on roller-coasters and Derek won me a giant bird on the strong man game almost breaking it. And, not wanting to be out done I won him a wolf on a throwing game. Derek had strength but I had a great aim. 

Then we brought greasy fair food and not thinking at all about Beacon Hills. After lunch we start to walk down the beach walking hand in hand “So did you have a good birthday?”

“It's okay,” I tease him. Its better than okay its me...I talked a lot about many different things. But, with Derek I felt free to talk about subjects like my future or my powers or how much I love to fly. 

He laughs at my teasing but gently squeezes my hand “I like it when your happy. Its all I want for you to be happy.”

I feel the blush raise in my cheeks and for the first time in a long time I am completely speechless. We sit on the sand waiting for the light of the fairs-wheel to come on. 

Leaning against his shoulder I finally say “You make me happy every day by just being here.”

“I'll be here,” I hear and fell his heart beat race as he pulls out a small box “I promise to always be here for you.”

“Derek are you?”

He opens the box its a ring “I've this habit of loosing people I love. Stiles I never want to loose you. Will you marry me.”

“Right now?” That would be great I would marry him right now but I would like my family here.

“We can wait for as long you want but...Are you saying yes?”

I laugh “Yes. Yes. A million times yes.”

The biggest smile cross his face as we kiss under the lights on the beach I think to myself this was the best I could have wished for. 

  
  


 


End file.
